Timeline (Pax Americana)
The Timeline where journey is begins and ends. and It's Orders Timelines 1469-Present * 1455:Byzantines Expel the Ottoman Turks, But Prevent Ottomans Entering Europe. * 1583: Failed League of Barcelona: Northern Italy Unified, Holy Roman Empire Dissolved, France-Burgundy Personal Union, and German Unification also Borders of Germany into 1935 and North Unites into German Empire. * Germans Able to Settle in New World, And Asia, Africa. * Burgundians Settled In Western Florida is now Vatterdam. * The Gunpowder Plot: is Successful in London and Kills English King and Destroyed House of Parliament. * Teacup War: Russian East China Trading Company successfully Provokes First Sino-Russian war Which Takes Place over tea, ceramics, and silk trade, which had restricted by Qing Dynasty. * Byzantines or Eastern Roman Soldiers, began to Program in Reme * Europeans and Whites Began to Migrate to New Spain, and Luzon * German Empire, Austria, and Bourbon Spain end war with Truce, Sardinia Annexed into Spain, German Borders Went Back Into 1935 Borders. * The Boston Tea Party Incident, Cause Revolutionary War Against Anglo-Spanish-Byzantine Alliance * France, is now Independent, France-Burgundy Collapses. * 1768: Napoleon I Born as a Italian citizen. * George Washington was Revolt down and Forms Alliance with Colombia, Jose Antonio Galan * Whites, Latinos, And Blacks As America-Mexicana And Black American-Mexicana Revolts Against Spain. * 1776:First Revolutionary War, Known as American War of Independence/North American Revolution, The Wars Starts USA/Mexico, German Empire, Burgundy, France, Bulgaria, Poland-Lithuania vs Britain, Spain, Byzantine Empire. * 1780:Second Revolutionary War, Known as South American Revolution/Granada War of Independence, After First in 1780, And US President George Washington, And FS President Jose Antonio Galan, and Forms an Alliance. * Byzantine Empire, Great Britain and Kingdom of Spain Recognizes Independence of United States and Federated States * 1786:Treaty of Paris, Recognizes American-Columbian Independence and Forms An Alliance Called American-Columbian-Spanish-Byzantine Alliance and US as Columbian Ally, and FS as American Ally * 1786:Federated States of Columbia and United States, Constitutional Separation, Powers, And Bill of Rights are Written in Bogota and Mexico City By U.S. And F.S. Congress. * Britain Fails to Colonize Australia, but Additional Immigration by Treaty. * Spain Colonizes Western Part of Canada and Philippines Losses Luzon. * 1789-1803: Italian Revolution, Radical Political Changes Collapses the Italian Absolute Monarchy. *1803-1815 Napoleonic Wars Starts as German Empire began Neutral and French Colonies Remains Italian Napoleon Continues to Fightover. *United States Aquirred Spanish Colonies in Mexioc, via Treaty of Warsaw. *1815:FSG Capital is Moved to Bogota. *1815:Treaty of Rome. After the dramatic 200-days, Napoleon I is Abdicate again. *1816:Spain Annexed Western Part of Canada. *1835s:Granada Civil War Starts, Simon Bolivar Elected. *1840s:Louisianna, Vatterdam, Neu-Deutschland/Africa, New Rome, Annexed to USA. *1840s:Manifest Destiny, USA: Continues to Remove Native American Tribes. *1848:Near End of Civil War, Simon Bolivar Assasinated. *1849:Anglo-Spanish War, Starts, And Annexes North British Columbia, Yukon, Alberta, and Sasketchawan *1855:USA Purchases Cuba from Spain. *1855:Second Sino-Russian War, The Qing Dynasty creates a trade imbalance that favors *Spain Annexes India. *1860:Third Sino-Russian War Russia Annexed Heilong. *1860-1865: American Civil War Starts to Fight, And Ends Confederate States Crushed. *1880:Lemais Escabana of FSC Buys Queensland from Italy. WWI *1914-1919 World War I Starts Allied Powers vs Central Powers. *1915:SaoBonitaland changes name to SaoBonita . Majority of Columbian Films Produced in Sao Paolo, overtaking Bogota Film production for first time. *1919:Height of Italian Colonial Dominion. *Communist Revolution Takes Place after Russian Civil War Succesful Red Army Victorious King Dniaz and his Families are Executed, Poland Establishes the Communist Regime. *1922:USSR Established with Unification of Soviet Republics including Russia, and Warsaw as Capital. *1922:American-Mexican Annexation of Alaska and Oregon. *1923:Hispanola became Communist Regime. *1924:Ethiosomalia united as a Communist Republic. *1930-1933: Austro-Roman Civil War. *1933:Austro-Roman Union is now Nazi-Austro-Roman Union led by Archduke John II of Austro-Roman Union and Himmler. WWII *WW2 Starts with Invasion of Burgundy. *Japan Bombed Pearl Harbor in Hawaii USA And Wake Island in FSC. *Communist Finland Invaded and Helped Scandinavia to Fight over. *Scotland Successful Liberation of Scandinavia and Victorious and also Moved into Germany, also Marched into England. *USA, FSC Potsdam Agreement in England and Austria and Portugal Surrenders *United States Continues to Failed Potsdam Agreemen in Japan and Nagasaki Nuked by United States and Hiroshima is Nuked by Federated States, Japan Surrenders and Treaty held in USS New Rome. *USA & FSC Dropped Atomic Bomb in Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Cold War and Space Race *1949: West Occupation of West England American/Colubian/Spanish/Italian Creates West England in East Occupation Zone Soviet/Finnish Creates East England. *Chinesse Civil War Ends, Proclamation of China People's Republic and Remains Neutrality. *1951-1953: Korea Divided into North and South, Korean War Starts and Ends. *1957:European Union is Founded With Members: Spain , Italy , France , Byzantine , Germany , Bulgaria , Scandinavia , Denmark , Portugal , Britain , Hagsburg/West, and Britain. *1961:USA civil rights act, Outlaws Major forms of discrimination against American-Mexican Latino-Whites or American-Mexicana, Hispanic/Latinos, Men, Women, Children, and Other Minorities, ex:Tagalogs, Natives, Frenchs. *1962:First Successful USA Became First Man on Space. *1963:Assasination of John F Kennedy, and Fidel Castro. *1968:Apollo 8 Became First Manned Orbital Escape and Lunar Orbit, also FSC. *1969:Apollo 11:First Man and Woman on Moon and First Historical Manned Lunar Landing, And Joint U.S.-F.S. Lunar Landing:Neil Armstrong, Donna Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin (A Columbian Citizen), And Request Spain, Argentina, and Italy. and Other Countries. *Pablo Yuzk Elected, after Assasination of Richard Nixon before Vietnam War Ends. *Wallsoft formed by Bill Gates and Pablo Allan. *Formation of Telemundo. Cold War and Downfall of Divided Hagsburg *The Budapest Wall Destroyed and Torn away, Divided England Reunified and Proclamation of England Republic. *Gulf War Starts and Invaded Oman. *1995:Rwandan Genocide and Kills 10,000 People. *2001:A Airplane Hijacked and Crashes and Trade Center Kiling 8,902,00 People. in USA And FSC. *Iraq War Starts and Invaded Iraq US President George Bush and FS President Hugo Chavez Makes Way Wars. *2011:Syrian Civil War Starts and Continue to Attack Rebels. *2011:Tsunami in Japan Killing 1,200,3000 People and Rebuilt Japan. *2013:Accession of Wroclaw into EU. Category:Pax Americana Category:Timelines